


Curse of the Tablet

by animegrl1047



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Demon...ish Alternative Universe, F/M, Gen, Ignore what happens in The Mummy 2 and 3 for now, M/M, Slight supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl1047/pseuds/animegrl1047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with The Mummy (the 1999 movie).</p>
<p>Of the couple of things that could've been- in the right state of mind- much, MUCH worse for what laid in store for him that night, meeting and talking to a person who had made a Faustian deal with the God of the Dead out of all people was such a bad idea.</p>
<p>Even if he freed him to begin with. (Another bad idea.)</p>
<p>(AU Fic request for Dragones.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU (for this to actually work) on several grounds of the following: Larry as a scholar who had done other employment jobs and had recently landed a trip to Egypt to visit his friend. The tomb wasn't discovered by Cecil and his father- it's discovered by the O'Connells and their unfortunate friend.
> 
> Also, this is to Dragones! (Sorry if this is what this wasn't what you thought, but at the moment you said Demon AU, this is what first popped up. AND SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE DELAY.)
> 
> A very obvious crossover with The Mummy (NOT THE FRANCHISE). Meaning that in this case, the second and third movie didn't happen and that the O'Connells are somehow in good friends with the Daleys. Oh, and don't forget reviving the wary approach to the supernatural. That's always the deal.
> 
> And yes, the idea of how historically inaccurate this movie is has crossed my mind. I've even taken into consideration. So with all of those in mind (and don't ask me about how I get these ideas ever, please)- enjoy this crack!
> 
> (Yes, I am also working on the other stories too. Just... loads of issues and yeah. Not getting into personal details.)

"Oh Good GODWHATTHEHELLDIDIJUSTDO."

All of that was all babbled in one sentense as his other comrade (and friend) and his girlfriend (or was it fiancee now? All Larry heard when Rick was that Evelyn Carnahan was the beauty of his life, setting all cliches across, and that she's his now (Larry rolls his eyes in turn as he also mentally wants to remind Rick that a lot of girls were still out there, wanting to strangle him)) stare warily at their fourth companion. The third one- Johnathan Carnahan, was somewhere outside- as usual (lucky bastard for getting out of there, taking care of the damn horses). Their fifth comrade (at this point, Medjai Warrior should be his official title) Ardeth Bay also stares at Larry in slight bafflement. 

Then finally, Evey manages to state with some... optimism, "Well, this about it this way, Larry." She ignores the shooting glare the other man gives her, "You've finally managed to solve the riddle on the sarcophagus."

At least **that** broke the proverbial ice.

"That really isn't reassuring!" Larry squawks out in horror, gaping at her.

"He does have a point," Rick groans, mentally wondering if he has some back-up bullets for his guns at hand, "This situation just went from bad to worse."

Their 'situation' being that one of them has accidentally unleashed something that's... well, maybe worse than a mummy.  

"At least this isn't the creature you discovered," Ardeth shakes his head, his face pale in bafflement still.

"...good point."

That obviously earns Larry's bafflement before asking (with the wary approach),"The creature?" Then he stops, recalling it for a minute before deadpanning, "Oh. Right," He groans, "...right. I don't want to ask how you managed to revive asshole-who-must-not-be-named."

"Nope. Trust me, pal." Rick deadpans, itching for his gun as his instincts scream at him to get it not, you asshole what are you waiting for? "You don't want to know those lovely details."

Rick O'Connell had to admit, he has seen the weirdest things come to life at his day and age. For the love of God, he had to deal with a frigging love-sick murderous **mummy** who was more than hell-bent to revive his dead girlfriend back to life. That, and along with several other... dead beings that he'd wished he would lobbed more heads out of (or shoot them). Burning was a viable option (at some point while they were running for their lives out from Hamaptura), but then that'll just ruin the beauty of the tomb, Evey had said. (That really wasn't the case when that city fell to its destruction. And now Rick is regretting **not** burning that damned entire city in its flaming glory.)

And that just happened last year.

While he was prepared to take in the idea that maybe living in Egypt wasn't such a bad idea with his new living arrangements, he met his friend Lawrence (nicknamed Larry) Daley along with his ten year old son Nicholas Daley (that kid's always fun to be with since he was looking forward to be with his father. Right now, he's in the care of the Museum of Antiquities with the new curator, who was actually more helpful with Evey and everyone else- one of Ardeth's fellow Medjai's that has been living in society in secret). Larry's wife Erica has passed away a couple of years ago; that was when Rick heard that Larry was going to be in New England in America for a while (his occupation was that of several things) and didn't hear from him despite their closeness to each other as children.

It was just a few months ago that Rick had received a correspondence from Larry- he's now living in England with Nick for an opportunity to utilize his skills as a recent scholar at Cambridge. Rick can't help but wonder if Larry being able to read books of other cultures and languages is something his ex-wife picked on him about, seeing that one of his former occupation was that of a bodyguard to an important politician. But seeing his friend in Egypt on a trip again was a good thing (so that it wasn't just his former glory old-war buddies and people he's teamed up with for his adventures)- especially one that more keen on staying behind the desk.

...that is, until Evey had landed on the excitement about an undiscovered tomb going as far as further than Seti I and that there was possibility of an undiscovered mummy. That made Rick realize that Larry had a fascination for anything ancient and from the past (much to the former's dismay, but this is his friend he's talking about, so he goes along with it).

And there's the other thing- didn't they **just** get out of defeating one not too long ago?

He wants to know which deity has decided to hand him the pleasure of having him to deal with the supernatural and enjoying poking at his misfortune (despite him gaining a really loving fiancee/soon-to-be-wife and a brother, which he honestly didn't have except for his army ones; and seeing his childhood pal again, who he know is doing his best to hang in there) and just tell him/her/it/whatever it is off.

But really- was that important right now?

Not so much when there's a man who is **supposed** to be dead (again, reviving mummies. _Really?_ Rick's mind groans), but it wasn't the thing that did it for the adventurer.

At the moment the undead pharaoh had spoken (or tried to curse at them for trying to steal the Tablet that was gone from the resting place and is now at the hands of that said pharaoh- wait, what was his name again?), it's revealed that there were **black wings** sprouting from his back and were even **twitching** as the man moved.

Maybe that was the reason why Ardeth looked more horrified as soon as he heard the words, " ** _Deamon...!_** " from the Medjai. Rick lets out a 'tch' before his eyes narrow, his hands instantly reaching for his pistols. "Larry?" He lowly growls, getting more over-protective over his fiancee, his best friend, and now his other comrades as his other hand gets the other gun.

Larry glances over before doing a double-take on the gun, "...Seriously?"

"Just take it," Rick deadpans.

"But-"

"Just do as he says," Evey's voice is literally shaking in fear, "Please."

"...then you can greet the guy."

(Well, **that** earns Evey and Ardeth's incredulous stares to Rick. Even Larry looks at him baffled before mouthing, 'What are you, an idiot?')

The other man reluctantly takes the pistol before muttering about how he's **never** going to use it. Then his uncertain blue eyes meet against the silently defiant yet unwavering dark ones, gulping as he can see the demon shift at the weapon in his hand. Then he manages to gulp as he murmurs, "Um. Hi."

The resurrected man just stares at him, a slight tilt of an eyebrow in confusion.

"...it's my greeting." Larry can't help but think how tremendously awkward this is sounding ( _Oh Good God whyyyyyy am I doing this...?_ The scholar is kicking himself at the head right about now), "And um... okay, my name's Larry Daley- um, I'm from New York-"

"I said to greet the guy- not to say your name or where you came from!" Rick exclaims in bafflement, "What are you trying to do- become **bait!?** "

"I'm not!" Larry protests, "I'm just- okay, my greetings suck, I get that!" He turns back to see the demon arch his eyebrow in interest, but still isn't saying anything, "...um. Right, okay, look, we're not **trying** to harm you or anything-" Cue the narrowed glare from him, the rolling of eyes from both Rick and Ardeth along with Evey's stare, "...we might've just wanted to research about the tomb, that's all."

That gives way into a second's worth of awkward silence-

"And yet it looks like all of you have decided to desecrate this tomb of mine," The demon/man/winged undead guy responds with his 'I am more holy than all of you lot' tone (that's making Larry's eye twitch with the kick of irritation), "I am not pleased with that."

"Yeah, we can tell, buddy," Rick deadpans, eyes still glinting on the dangerous side as he cocks his gun, "But we're not going to let you do that- in fact, how about you just try to return back to your tomb and leave us so we can get out of here safely?"

And this time it's Larry, Ardeth, and Evey staring at Rick like he's absolutely insane. Even the said resurrected man is staring at him with an incredulous stare before frowning with a flat, "No."

"Okay, we're going to die." Rick mutters as he cocks his gun before glancing to his fiancee, "...well, it was worth a shot."

"I can tell." Evey grumbles, rolling her eyes.

"The dead won't agree to anything so easily," Ardeth shakes his head before asking, **_"Resurrected deamon,"_ ** The Egyptian man's eyes shift, narrowing at the Medjai's questioning (in his native language, Larry notes), **_"What do you plan to do with us at this very moment?"_**

**_"Nothing, guardian of the sands,"_** The man responds back, **_"However, I would like to inquire something."_**

**_"Ask away."_ **

**_"Which one of you has freed me from this tomb?"_ **

Ardeth lets out a small grimace before he warily glances to the questioning trio, "...all right, shall we tell him?"

"About-" Larry blinks before groaning, "Oh God. Do we?"

"Do we have any other choice?"

"Well, yeah!" Rick holds out his gun, but Evey's glare tells him to place the damned weapon down or else, "...maybe not."

"If you want a repeat of what happened with- well, you-know-who," Evey sighs, "One of us **should** get talking."

"But I'm not going to do it if-" Larry glances back at the winged man in slight fear, "Um, you know, what if he finds out and decides to take-"

"I am not going to take your lives, in case you are wondering," The man's eyes narrow, his wings shifting slightly as he lowers his position near the ground, "But I would like to inquire- to whom shall I be grateful for freeing me from here?"

(That last part was covered with somewhat sarcasm.)

Obviously, the pointed stares from Rick, Evey, and Ardeth all point to the fourth man in the room. The winged man blinks in slight confusion before asking, managing to get some pieces together, "...you?"

"...um, yeah," Larry grimaces, shifting as he adjusts the weapon, "...right." Then he sighs heavily, "I'm the one who freed you." Then with a deadpan response (this time), "...just about before the sun decided to set."

* * *

 

**Just a couple of minutes ago- actually, make that about thirty minutes ago.**

* * *

 

"What you all are doing," Ardeth was the first to state, "Is slowly beginning to remind me of how you all managed to make the mistake and revive the creature from the dead."

There was a long silence before Larry manages to ask (since he's the only one who wasn't there), "Creature?"

"...Um," Evey bites her lower lip, "Well, we'd prefer not to say about him."

Larry stares at Rick this time.

"Thanks for reminder," Rick grumbles sarcastically as he warily stares at the amount of work Larry did compared to his future wife and the Medjai,

"Dude, should you be really digging up this much?"

"...ha ha," Larry deadpans back, "No, seriously, Rick. What creature?"

That gives way to the adventurer's uneasy and wary glance, "I'd suggest you don't ask about-"

"No, no way am I going to be out of the loop on this one, Rick," Larry frowns (Rick **knew** his friend wouldn't pass up a chance to discover a mummy either), "What creature?"

Rick groans, "...do you **really** want to know?"

"If this warrants a comparison, yeah I do!"

Evey decides at this moment to step in, "Well, do you recall Seti the I?"

"The pharaoh that had the richest cities and was killed by his priest because of a love tryst that he was in with the pharaoh's mistress?" Larry nods, racking his brain for it, "Yeah?"

"That said priest was revived and we just killed it."

Larry does a double-take on the 'revived and we just killed it' part, "Wait, what. But mummies **don't** come back to life!"

"That's what I thought," Rick grunts before eyeing Ardeth, who is looking over the inscriptions of the tomb they were at. It was also to note they've decided to light up torches despite it being closer to sunset- they based their camps not too far from the site, "I hope... that's the case, right?"

"The only thing your friend did was to solve the riddle of how to open the locks from the Tablet that lays up there just to open the outter sarcophagus," The Medjai warrior looks up to the golden Tablet that glistens from the orange sunset (how the multiple layer coffin (the dark colors should've been a hint) and the Tablet are connected, they didn't even bother trying to find the connection), "There isn't a curse on it, if that's what you're all wondering."

That surprises Rick and Evelyn. Larry just stares at them.

"Well, that's a first." Evey grins before gesturing to the other man to the sarcophagus, "Hopefully we don't have to deal with dead mummies or anything of the sort."

"Still... having this uneasy feeling though," Rick mumbles as he ghosts his fingers on the cold handle of his gun. Ardeth sees this and shoots a glare at him to stop relying too much on that paranoia, "How's Johnathan doing? Is he okay out there?" (Johnathan decided to guard the outside. Coward.)

"Oh, don't mind me!" Their other comrade calls out, poking his head in, "Please tell me there's some treasure in there."

"If you count the Tablet of Ahkmenrah as one," Evey shakes her head, seeing her brother instantly enter in the tomb, "And no, we are not going to take it and sell it. We are just going to take them back to the museum to have them checked."

"...seriously? But it's made out of gold!" Johnathan protests, "The last worth- well, you have to admit, it was amazing-"

"No." Evey deadpans. Rick and Ardeth are daring Johnathan to try to ask again. Larry is just confused.

"...I'll just ask you for the details," Larry stares, "I mean... I don't even want to see any treasure- something I don't even want to bother with," Larry shakes his head much to the group's surprise, "Too much greed just causes more trouble. And also, didn't I hear some locals say something bad'll happen to us if we bother that Tablet?"

"Perhaps your friend isn't as dull as I thought," Ardeth smirks, causing Larry to glare at the Medjai, "You are right- there are whispers about the power of the Tablet fading away if we unlock it from its rightful place up there. It has been said the God of the Moon has blessed the Tablet and its user at the moment of creation."

"That is," Evey continues, looking at the sarcophagus, "Before an assassination took away this one pharaoh's life. Ahkmenrah was supposedly killed for taking over the throne first before his older brother Kahmunrah- the latter being someone worse than his younger brother."

Larry winces, feeling horrible for the young man for being killed just because of a family strife as he ghosts his fingers over the etching of the cartouche that contains the pharaoh's name (this poor soul must've been either royal to the pharaoh or one of his followers), "That must've been horrible."

"It's also said," Rick warily adds in, peering over to where his fiancee and friend are, Johnathan joining in, "That the pharaoh before him had tasked him to guard the Tablet. And has this supposed... what was it? Blessing or curse? I'll just say that it's something like a deal- but it has to do with the God of Death."

"You mean Osiris? Never mind that," Johnathan's eyes were still laid on the Tablet, "What does this thing do?"

"I don't know, don't care, and don't even want to mess with it," Larry huffs, his eyes narrowed, "Wait a sec, go back to the deal with Osiris. What about it?"

Rick shrugs, at this point realizing that despite his efforts, they'll still want to investigate this tomb, "It was stories I heard from the locals- look, are you all sure you want to dig further into this?"

"Rick," Evey's voice has this 'do-what-I-say-or-else' tone to it, earning the amusement from three men and one defeated stare from her fiancee (As is it is common knowledge that her future husband is officially whipped).

"Oh all right- but if **anything** happens," Rick glares at Larry in turn, "I get dibs on saying 'I told you so'."

"Yeah yeah, I get it," The dark-haired scholar rolls his eyes, knowing that his friend will always do this. But this earns him a grin, feeling nostalgic about the past about their childhood.

"The locals said that this pharaoh had died a death not worthy of a pharaoh- it was a bit similar to the Osiris and Set conflict... minus the entire cutting up the body thing, just one brother was jealous of the other. But something must've set off this guy- which is where the story about this... deal with the devil thing comes in. It's apparent that guy wants revenge against his brother for killing him. So he makes a deal, contract, whatever you call it with the God, allowing him immortality in exchange for relinquishing for killing his brother. He did that- kill his brother in turn, but..." Rick trails off before frowning, "Actually, I think that story ends there."

Larry frowns, looking back at the sarcophagus- that was the tale that was told throughout the villages and cities of Egypt. The things he's found about the pharaoh, on the other hand, were that of the stories that told about a caring and kind ruler, who did absolutely nothing to gain the hatred of his own brother except for just being there and making sure the citizens of the kingdom were okay, fine, well-fed and armed for anything. It was also interesting to note that Kahmunrah was compared to a iron-clad terrible ruler (that one burst about the one-year reign about Kahmunrah made more sense to him now) like say Nero in Ancient Rome. Yes, he was **that** bad.

But this version about Ahkmenrah? He wants to say no, that's wrong. But a part of that dies off when his fingers brush against the surface of the sarcophagus, reminding him that the pharaoh is dead, so why would he even care about a dead man? Even if they just uncovered a sarcophagus, it could be another person in guise of the pharaoh. (Knowing how eager tomb robbers pretty much are).

"Good god, it sounds like this bugger must've been wanting revenge for a while," Johnathan shudders, "But at least he's- well, dead for real!"

Rick, Larry, Evey, and Ardeth warily stare at the third male as if they were even more confused.

"Really, Johnathan, are you **trying** to push our luck?" Rick narrows his eyes, itching to shoot his future brother-in-law just so he can shut the hell up (but nope, he's going to be family and he's already getting used to it).

Larry stares at his friend this time before muttering to Ardeth, "...don't ask?"

Ardeth nods. "You'll find out eventually," The Medjai mutters in deadpan, even wondering if this amount of stupidity can accumliate in just one person alone (that answer turns out to be yes when he meets some of Larry's pals (one of which was a 'gun-toting Yankee who is another one of Rick and Larry's good friends'... and an avid of trains and anything fast) later. Again, what is with people and not bothering to walk on ground?)

"Johnathan, don't scare him like that," Evey rolls her eyes before gently patting Larry's shoulder, making him look up in surprise, "It's just that priest has Rick unsettled last year."

"A lot," The other man's eyes narrow warily at the coffin, "Hey, Ardeth, do you think we can begin setting out for the camp tonight?"

"Perhaps we should," There was an uneasy look crossing the Medjai's face as he eyes the sunset, "Now might be the best time to also gather the tools that we've used."

"Wait, what?" Larry blinks as he and Evelyn face each other in alarm, "Whoa, whoa wait- we haven't even finished deciphering the hieroglyphs yet!"

"And that you all can pick up tomorrow," Rick sees the concerned look on Ardeth's face, "I think we should go along with the idea we should stop for today."

"Then what was the point for us to burn the torches for?" Evey cries out, "Lawrence and I were planning to stay here for a bit and finish dusting off whatever we can!"

"Hang on," Johnathan was also reading a bit of the hieroglyphs from the wall before frowning, "Hey, Evey-"

"What?"

"Maybe we should do what they say," He faces his little sister and others in now what looks to be a mixture of panic and valid concern, "And just set off for the night-"

"Oh for the love of God!" Larry throws his hands in the air, "And make us- what? Wake up even more idiotically early in the morning just to set out for an hour-long trek here from the camp again?"

"Um- yeah!" Rick nods frantically as Ardeth's lips thin at the sight of the setting sun, "Johnathan-"

"Right, getting the horses ready," The other man is getting a bit frantic right about now, frustrating him and Evey a bit more- what the hell did those three know that those two didn't? "Um, Evey, maybe now might be a good time to-"

"Johnathan, Rick **_darling,_** tell me **what** has gotten you panicked." Evey's voice steels as she pins a glare at her brother, gulping as Rick pales, hearing that tone from his fiancee. Larry just does a double take at this before glancing warily at the Medjai, wondering if this happens ever so often, "Ardeth..." And that straightens the warrior before she taps her foot, patiently waiting for a response.

Larry just stares at the woman (all in the back of his mind, he's thinking _Finally- someone who has the wits to match up to Rick! About damn time_!) before managing to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Ardeth was the one to clear his throat, "It would be unwise if we all stayed here after the sun goes down."

"The sun-"

"The Tablet," Ardeth continues, this time his voice getting a bit grave as he sees the sun setting down a bit faster than they would've liked, "The Tablet that Larry has solved earlier- it's been activated."

" **What.** " Rick was the first to break it, his eyes slightly widening as Evey and Jonanthan's faces pale. Larry's face is now draining from color, now beginning to regret solving that riddle on the Tablet. Ardeth grimaces, mentally bracing himself for getting a weapon ready as he sees the sun slowly setting down- nearing the middle point.

"The inscriptions in here says whoever solves the riddle set forth by the Gods of Egypt inscribed on the Tablet will resurrect Ahkmenrah the Damned at the sun's setting- his powers fully activated in the light of Khonsu's eyes." The Medjai quickly continues, "He will have his revenge on those who have wrought havoc on his kingdom, to those who have falsely accused him of any wrongdoing, to kill those associated with his brother Kahmunrah the Wicked. To the person who has resurrected him..." His eyes shift to Larry, "...the inscription stops there, but perhaps we should stop fooling around with this."

"...maybe, but I didn't read anything from the sides of the Tablet!" Larry cries out in alarm, "I-I mean, it's not like I've accidently unleashed something when I was just reading the Tablet to myself, right? I mean, I just read the lines that's top from the center to well, the bottom-"

"You- hang on, when was that?" Ardeth stops him from continuing, his face also draining of all color.

"When I solved the riddles of how to unlock these locks!" Larry cries out before blinking, "...wait a sec. ...I don't think I read out a set of instructions on how to unlock those things. It doesn't take that long... does it?"

Rick utters a groan, slapping his hand against his head.

"I don't think you just read that part," Evey manages to find her own voice, "You might've read... some sort of spell that broke something like a- a prison."

Larry was about to ask what else did he do aside just unlocking some... well, now that he think about it, it wasn't just **locks** he managed to pick earlier. He did have to use some sort of muscle just to open the... very sarcophagus that... the pharaoh Ahkmenrah was lying in before closing it...

...oh shit.

He'd placed them all in very mucked-up situation without realizing it.

All in the span of while the sun was **setting.**

"Oh no." Larry mutters with a sudden cold realization.

Then there was the sudden gust of wind when the sun's light vanishes from the tomb, forcing the others to turn to the sky in slight horror-

"Jonathan," Rick slowly warns, his hands itching for his guns.

"On it," Jonathan quickly scrambles out of the tomb to at least prepare the horses should they need to escape.

A flurry of hushed whispers overwhelms the group, forcing Larry, Rick, Evey, and Ardeth to turn around and realize what was happening before being blindsided with more gusts of wind. The hieroglyphs begin to glow a dullish gold from the sarcophagus- forcing the group to shield their eyes as the whispers of a dead language begin to swirl around the tomb.

That is, before a harsh crack was heard, forcing Larry and Evey (the two closest people to it) to scramble out and dash towards Rick and Ardeth before the ruins of the sarcophagus harms the two. It was at the same time the gusts of sand and wind form into a mini-vortex; a gateway to allow something to form in front of their shielded eyes-

-that is before the form vanishes and reappears before them-

-as a youthful Egyptian appears before them, kneeling at the sand, his clothing torn, ragged, and black than the regal pharaoh clothing; bandages covering around his body as if he was supposed to be buried at a mummy. His ink-colored hair tussled with the sands before his eyes open, revealing a fury of dark brown and gold- possibly from the releases from the magic that confined him. His expression was that not of being awakened but rather from fury-

-along with the written languages from the gods that curse his presence forming the black wings on his back.

And somehow, the Tablet that was sitting up at the wall not too long ago is now in this man's right arm.

Whoever the hell they have just unleashed-

**_"Defilers of my tomb,"_** The former dead pharaoh finally growls with anger filled in them, **_"Which one of you dares to unleash my cursed form?"_**

-could possibly be worse than whatever Rick and the others dealt with.

And that's when Larry utters that horrified statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next part. If- for some reason, you all are still interested in seeing this story continue, let me know!
> 
> (Also, I am getting busier, so updates are going to be pretty slow at the time being.)

* * *

**And to the present time.**

* * *

Again with the slight silence that settled in with the group before-

 ** _"You,"_ ** The undead pharaoh finally speaks, but he's staring at Larry with the most incredulous look on his face, **_"...you, out of all of these defilers here- YOU decided to wake me up?"_**

Larry stares at him-

-before frowning, asking Ardeth with total confusion, "Um, dude, sorry to ask, but can you fill me on what he's **just** asked?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Rick cries out of alarm as Evey tries her best **not** to laugh (at the most tense situation like this? Well, it really isn't). Ardeth just stares at the confused scholar before shaking his head.

"My friend," Ardeth groans, "Perhaps it's better off if I didn't tell you what he's just asked."

"Well, obviously, it has to do with ME!" Larry hisses, "And," He glares at the revived man, "I am so sure I just heard him speak English not too long ago!"

Ardeth's stare shifts back at the undead man before doing a double-take, realization hitting him over the statement over 'not going to kill anyone in the room', ** _"...you can understand us?"_**

"I have the ability to," This cocky asshole, Larry decides to mentally dub him, has the nerve to **smirk** over this, "I understand what the Medjai has said along with what the rest of you have talked about."

"He... you goddamned bastard," Rick blinks before glaring at the smug pharaoh, his gun still positioned to shoot if needed, "Can I **please** kill him?"

"NO!" Evey and Larry manages to holler out at the same time, Ardeth shooting his friend one of those 'It'll-never-work' stares since that experience has taught them using guns at this point is just moot. Unless that said target is an undead priest or soldier who has a weaker lifespan than its summoner. Or human. (Whatever- as long as Rick can just **shoot** something.)

"If you plan to lose your life along with your beloved one, go ahead," The... deamon? Undead guy?? What the hell **was** he? Whatever the hell he is, he's practically daring Rick to use his pistol, "But for that, I will guarantee your trip to death will be absolutely swift."

"Rick," Larry grimaces, not even wanting to think about death right now (or ever, really, if he wants to get out of here alive with his friends), "Don't. Just- not worth the effort."

"...fine," The American grits, lowering his pistol, "You can try talking him out of murdering us- let's see if **that** works."

(It semi-did... before. Only in Larry's situation with his son and a certain trigger-happy blonde cowboy who has accidentally caused a bit of a chaotic situation at Rome before showing up in Egypt. ...not that he'll tell his friends that due to his somewhat idiotic dumb luck that proceeds to follow him afterwards.)

"Um, so," Larry decides to mentally rack his brain for anything intelligent to ask while trying to save all of their lives at the same time before asking the first thing that instantly pops in his mind, "Okay, first... what do you plan to do now that we've seen your revived form?"

And now the deadpanned stare from Ardeth (out of all people who have been in the 'don't do this or else your life is lost' schitck) is starting to push it.

The deamon is also staring at Larry before frowning, "...you don't have anything in mind that involves your last words or anything?"

"Er, yeah, no," Larry shakes his head, "I was- um- hoping that we'll be let off with a warning or something like that so we can just go and leave you alone."

He knows the deamon is staring at him like he's practically stupid. And so is Ardeth, Rick, and Evey.

Larry blinks before frowning, "...what!? Just a suggestion!"

"Oh, like **that** always works!" Rick groans, lifting his hands up on what looks like to be defeat and exasperation.

Evey is glancing at her fiancee's friend before letting out a hesitant question, "Larry, in what sort of way do you think that method will let us out of here- alive?"

The scholar blinks before letting out a meek, "...it's worth a shot? I mean- it's not like he's the pharaoh Ahkmenrah, right?"

That question cues another pause, only this time, it's the deamon who manages to stare at Larry before awkwardly looking away, light red in the face as he clears his throat. The scholar blinks once, twice (along with a clueless Evey, surprised Ardeth and Rick)-

-before managing to click all the pieces together, especially when he sees the deamon fidget with the golden Tablet in his right arm.

_...holy fucking crap. I hope I'm wrong, pleeeeeeeease tell me I'm wrong-_

"Um." Evey, this time, is the one who also gets it, but decides it's worth the trouble to try and prevent the three other males in the room more awkwardness than it should be, "Larry. Unless I am wrong, which... most of the time I am not," She purses her lips (this time, Larry stares at her before recalling that she has Egyptian blood in her veins- that and it's wise not to underestimate her as cued from Rick), "That **he** (she's indicating to the deamon) could be the pharaoh Ahkmenrah and we're in his tomb."

Larry was about to point out no frigging pharaoh looks like that ever-

_"The locals said that this pharaoh had died a death not worthy of a pharaoh- it was a bit similar to the Osiris and Set conflict... minus the entire cutting up the body thing, just one brother was jealous of the other. But something must've set off this guy- which is where the story about this... deal with the devil thing comes in. It's apparent that guy wants revenge against his brother for killing him. So he makes a deal, contract, whatever you call it with the God, allowing him immortality in exchange for relinquishing for killing his brother."_

Oh hell.

Rick also realizes it- then he lets out a heavy sigh before sagging, staring at his friend, "...Larry."

"I get it," Larry groans, closing his eyes, "I know what you're about to say."

"Uh huh."

"Remind me again, why did I even decide to do this, even if I realized it was a terrible idea to begin with?" Larry hangs his head, knowing that this will  **really** take the cake for worse luck.

Rick warily stares at his friend before dryly responding, "...because you actually wanted to look at the tomb?"

"I get that now!"

"And it wasn't just you...?" Rick can't help but give his fiancee a similar glare, who in turn gapes at her about-to-be husband.

"And why didn't **you** stop us before that!?" She cries out.

"Because I know how the both of you are- stupid stubborn, head-straight into whatever the heck interests you- and oh yeah," Rick frowns, "We just **GOT RID OF FUCKING IMHOTEP** not too long ago!"

"I beg your pardon!?" Evey baffles out, glaring at her fiancee, causing Larry to wince. Rick pales... a bit, knowing he'll be getting an earful from her tonight.

"Which in all cases," Ardeth deadpans, crossing his arms, "We did warn you about him. Had it not been the fact that one of you had the key to the tomb-" And this time, his voice drops to a stern one as he narrows his glare at Rick, "Would all of those events have been prevented-"

"-Okay, look, Ardeth, that was when I was in the frigging war and my commander decided to cross the fucking Sahara just to visit Hamunaptra just because he was crazed with it!"

"...and then you somehow revived a mummy... how?" Larry warily asks, "And how exactly is this similar to- to-" He glances over to Ahkmenrah, who somehow is looking at them with equal amounts of fascination and boredom- which is making Larry's eyes twitch with irritation (The fact he's a cocky show-off is really **not** helping), "Look, I just read from a tablet just to try and open the locks to look inside the sarcophagus. Or just to translate. Really-"

"I think the words 'It's just a book- what harm can come from reading a book?' sound familiar...?" Evey lets out a weak laugh as she sees her husband-to-be glaring at her.

"They found the Book of the Dead and managed to revive Imhotep." Ardeth explains.

"The- wait a sec, the Book of the Dead. ...the one with papyrus pages?"

"The book that somehow passes down from generation as the royalty passes on," Ahkmenrah manages to cut in, causing the four to glance at him in surprise, "I have read it before- though it was for a different purpose."

"...for what other purpose did you read from that book?" Evey slowly asks.

The deamon narrows his eyes, "In what business does it matter to you all?"

"It was used to revive a supposed crazy dead mummy named Imhotep, who suffered under the Hom-Dai," Ardeth is interested, "Are you stating there was another purpose for that book?"

Larry is now confused as he turns to them for a quick explanation as to how the hell the Book of the Dead was supposed to bring back the dead when it was **supposed** to aid the dead to the Underworld-

"It contains spells should one use to any deceased one- those of the highest of royalty use it for aiding the soul, to achieve forms of strength and immortality to those who desire it." Ahkmenrah can tell the scholar looks extremely lost on this subject, "It's also used for contacting the gods- reviving the dead being one of those said deeds."

"...and you read from it," This is really making absolutely no sense to Larry at all (whatsoever because... well, this is how much his luck as a scholar (and as a normal person, really) absolutely **sucks** ) as he absorbs the information in, "...to ask for a deal with Osiris."

The deamon nods, his expression hardening at the thought.

"The story has it that you did for your brother," Evey slowly asks, knowing how touchy the subject is (she slightly flinches at the glare Ahkmenrah is giving her), "Or rather... you wanted to get back at him for killing you-"

"He **massacred** my family after he descended to the throne and placed **my people** in absolute fear over his 'reign'," Ahkmenrah seethes, his dark eyes narrowing as flecks of amber gold immediately glow in anger, "Kahmunrah- my older brother, the one who I looked up to as a child- he managed to **poison** me through a drink. A celebration for seeing my beloved brother to the throne... to my death!"

Rick stands closer to Evey as to prevent her from being singed from the young (and former) king's anger; Ardeth doing the same as Larry gulps, taking a slight step back. It was the Medjai who asked, "Who gave you the book to read?"

"My father, who finally realized something was wrong with Kahmunrah when they saw my face," Ahkmenrah grips his fists, one of them tightly grasping onto the golden tablet on his right hand, "I managed to read the spell before the poison took ahold of my tongue. By the time I came back to..." He closes his eyes to take a few deep breaths before looking back up at the four, who he knows are more cautious of him (well, the one who freed him... not so much for some reason), "...Kahmunrah has his blade covered with my family's blood, the God Set decided to aid him in his massacre. At least," A slight bitter laugh escapes him, "Osiris gave me the ability to transform and escape in front of him."

"Where did the Tablet come in?" It was Rick this time and he's eyeing the golden Tablet as if it's going to be used against them (It's happened before with the Book of the Dead and they are all not taking any chances).

"It was a requirement, a part of an agreement Osiris, Khonsu, Ra, and I have come to," Ahkmenrah holds the Tablet against his side, "I am its guardian. What uses it has, only I know."

Ardeth knows of it, "A condition for the gods aiding with your revenge. It does have risks..."

"...and I took it, knowing it will cost me the journey to the after-life and my mortality as a human. Kahmunrah- he knows I have made a pact with the gods." The pharaoh's eyes narrow, "As long as I walk the earth, there is a chance he may have been reincarnated- brought back just for him to reign in his chaos once more. I have to serve Osiris' will- anything I have to do is under what the gods want. My soul is to go to him- if I should somehow pass on to the Underworld."

That made the three (Rick, Evey, and Ardeth) warily glance at each other, knowing how well that deal usually go: not very well, but this is the Egyptian deities. They are tricky, wily, and different than the usual good versus evil ones.

"Well, that makes sense," Rick slowly mutters as he lowers his gun. Ardeth silently gets it, along with Evey-

"So... let me get this straight," This was Larry, except he's slowly processing all of this from his shock (which is slowly turning into pure ire instantly), "You made this 'deal with the death god' pact just to get revenge on your very possible...  **dead** brother."

(Just as a side note when they all go back to this, it's been noted that said 'very dead brother' has somehow- if not idiotically- been brought back to life by some maniac with a complex of being an egomanic. No, not Napoloean- one of the guys from New York jealous of both Rick and Larry's newfound fame.)

The Egyptian man narrows his eyes, "What if it is true?"

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!"**

That's when the room falls into a lapse of shocked silence as the mortified group that consists of Rick, Evey, and Ardeth stare at the now exasperated Larry. Even Ahkmenrah stares at the mortal who had decided to free him (at the man's incredible stupidity, the former pharaoh had thought before this) with a surprised look on his face.

Well, for one very obvious reminder, calling someone who used to be high in royalty an idiot was not a good idea.

And two-

-for Rick and Evey (who has only known Rick's childhood friend for about a few days and hours ago), their impression of Larry was he was a slightly meek person who had a few embarrassing blunders here and there. He can be a bit silly, cheerful, and perhaps a bit bashful and flustered at times. Sometimes a bit oblivious, according to Ardeth and Jonathan. A very caring father, as they all can see with Nicolas, and a really good friend. Despite his initial confusion on various subjects, Larry is rather intelligent for a person who has multiple odd jobs while he was in America, England, and in Egypt. He wasn't the type to get easily angered at about- anything, really (except when it came to how he and his ex-wife got to being divorced. That was ugly).

But for him to react to something like this in that manner-

"I know you might've been angry when your family was killed by your own blood-" Larry must've ranted something beforehand, "But this is something just- really REALLY STUPID! Your brother- Kahmunrah, was it? Okay, that guy- he really didn't do much and actually did far worse than anyone I've studied. Look, I've researched a whole lot- you really weren't the type who would turn into someone he might've not wanted to when something like this happens!"

He takes another breath before closing his eyes and this time, he's facing the shocked pharaoh like he's talking to someone who has obviously made a horrendous decision, "Look- I know what it feels like to have some people you care for gone. But that really doesn't justify anything in relation to getting revenge- especially over someone who might've hated you for so long- it doesn't even warrant a death pact!" This time, his face of anger turns into exasperation, "History puts you down as the better ruler than your moron brother. People know you, Ahkmenrah. You are the pharaoh that people recall more- the one who aided his people and cared for them when needed. Even stories of your deeds descended down from generations to generations in this land! And you're about to wreck it if you decide to return to them in that... that form."

The tomb elaspes into silence, all four looking at Larry either in shock at his outburst. Even the normally smug Ahkmenrah looks surprised at the scholar- the one who has freed him.

Larry sighs, thinking they don't understand what he was getting at, "Look. All I am trying to say is that... maybe you did the pact for nothing. Maybe... the gods just want someone to guard this and you... just happened to be the poor unfortunate soul who did that. And look what it's doing to you."

Ahkmenrah blinks, out from his shock before looking at the Tablet in his right hand, the wings as he lightly brushes against it...

...Damn.

Maybe this mortal was right in his... somewhat rambled deduction.

"Perhaps... I wasn't in the wisest of my mind when I have thought of this," The former pharaoh quietly murmurs to himself before grimacing, closing his eyes, "Though this means you all have to aid me into reversing what I have wrought upon myself."

There was a silence before Rick sighs heavily, warily staring at his friend, "Larry."

"I know, I know," Larry knows this is a pretty stupid idea ( _Let alone risky as hell- this is going to bite me where it hurts, isn't it?_ He dryly thinks to himself) as he hands back the gun to his friend, who takes it in surprise, "But it's better than doing nothing, right? I mean, I'm in Egypt for a month or two, might as well take advantage of it while it lasts."

"Well, that," Rick frowns, "...and there's a good chance you might lose your life over this."

"...I know that," Larry glares at his friend, not seeing the surprised look on the former pharaoh's face, "I'm not that blind."

"Even if there's a chance you might be caught up on all things- flim-flam and all that?" That was from Evey and even she's concerned for her friend (she has to admit, Larry is a friendly man Rick is friends with and at least she can talk about history to someone else who has enough knowledge that hasn't dealt with Imhotep out of all people).

"Yeah."

"...you might lose your life on this one," Ardeth warns him.

"I know."

"You seen way to calm for someone who is about to have your life changed for the absolute worst." The Medjai, Rick, and Evey wonder just what the hell happened in this man's life that made him not scared about the chances of him dying out of all things?

(It's later realized that it has to do with that said third gun-toting friend named Jedediah Smith, a trip to Italy gone wrong, and it's just Larry, his son, Jedediah, and the fact that they've **accidentally** done something to anger one man named Octavius Gaius and it involved lots of gunfire and screaming. How the others came to know of this tale was more out of reluctance and blackmailing and drinking in the near future.)

"But I'm willing to do it," Larry responds, "...even if it costs my life to help someone out of this pact or deal or... whatever."

 _And what about Nick?_ Evey wants to ask, but it'll come up in Larry's mind. Soon. She sees Rick's shared look of worry and concern- Ardeth has the same thought as them.

Before they can say anything, however, Ahkmenrah approaches to the group, looking a bit miffed at this new development. But his attention was directly to Larry.

"You," The deamon frowns, "...for some reason, you aren't afraid of death."

"...like you can tell?" Larry warily stares back at the former pharaoh.

"It's rather unusual," And then, to everyone's surprise, Ahkmenrah gives a soft chuckle before a small smile appears in his face, "...and refreshing. This is the first time someone has told me of this- and not quaked in my current state."

"Er," Larry manages to blink before a sheepish chuckle escapes him, looking towards Rick, "Let's just say I've heard much worse. But really, if you don't mind-"

"I would find it pleasing," Ahkmenrah nods, getting to what Larry is saying, "If you would aid me to try and get me out of the deal from Osiris." He sees the scholar looking at him in surprise, "And perhaps help me to deal with whatever deals with me in the end."

The brunette looks surprised before he closes his eyes- and nods, opening them with determination in them.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's do this."

"Whoa, wait a sec," Rick steps forward, Evey with him, "I'm not about to let you risk your life with this."

"And you're telling me?" Larry manages to mutter with a grin, "Says the guy who had to save the damsel in distress not too long ago."

"From the creature, no less," Ardeth smirks before seeing Ahkmenrah glance at the Medjai, _"I take it you have an idea I would have to step in."_

 ** _"As the guards of the kings in my time did,"_ ** The pharaoh nods, **_"Medjai- your services are welcome."_**

 ** _"We will make sure to aid you as much as possible, Ahkmenrah."_** Ardeth nods back before clasping Larry's shoulder, "And we'll make sure to keep everything out of mouth for the time being."

"With **our** help," Rick and Evey nod, seeing Larry sigh in relief.

 _Another adventure for you guys, huh?_ Larry can't help but smile with some weariness, knowing the risks to come in this chaotic ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one-shot, but when I typed this out, it got longer.
> 
> So, interested or no?


End file.
